love game
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: he used to know her, the little one that had followed him everywhere as a child, she had changed in the five years they had been apart.and he had wondered what had become of the little girl he loved so much. fem 12 yr. old naru/14 yr. old kakashi
1. Chapter 1

She panted as she dropped the man in her grasp and kicked him in the ribs one last time as some of her blood dripped down her chin staining her once clean shirt. Damn human! She hated them. They were pitiful, pitiful whining, destructive fools. She spat out some blood and moved to step over the unconscious man so that she could go back to her empty apartment. _If only dad was'nt a human, then we could live together instead of apart. _She thought as she walked out of the alley.

Her father was the Fourth Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. And though she was his only child, he couldn't claim her as his daughter or he would suffer like she did. Twelve years ago a monster had attacked the village and almost destroyed it, so her dad had taken her and sealed the monster inside of her, and had fallen into a coma shortly after handing her off to his trusted friend Sakumo Hatake.

The man had taken care of her until he had almost been killed during one of the attacks while trying ot protect her, shortly after she had moved out on her own because she hadn't wanted him and his son to suffer because of her. She had been five at the time. Among the humans in the village that she actually liked Sakumo, his son, her dad, and the teacher; Iruka at the academy were her favorites. Mainly because they were the only ones nice to her.

She walked down the street a little ways when she sensed someone watching her from one of the dark alleys. _Who was it? The anbu? The hunter nins? Another enemy? _She wondered as someone moved in the alley to her left drawing her attention. She knew that it was'nt the smartest thing to do, but she decided to follow the shadow anyways and darted into the alley after the person who had been watching her. She ran a little ways before coming to a stop at a dead end, and looked around. She could'nt see any signs of the person who had led her here, but that didn't mean anything.

He could be hiding somewhere among the trash cans and card board boxes. There was a soft chuckling sound to her right and she saw someone's feet peeking out from behind a crushed box. "Your not very smart are you little one? Thats alright though, I've been looking for you for a long time so I'll over look such a stupid thing for now." A velvety soft voice rummbled. She said nothing. Choosing to get as much information as possible about the stranger before acting.

There was a slight shuffling in the shadows as the stranger started to move forward. She tensed as bit and had to fight herself to keep from dropping down into a fighting position. "Whats your name?" A fourteen year old boy holding a red book, with wild silver hair, and wearing a mask covering half of his face, a jounin's vest, and black cargo pants moved into a small shaft of light so that she could see him.

Her eye twitched. It was talking to her. Why was it talking to her? Didn't it know that she hated it and others like it? She glared in annoyance at the boy. She had no time for this shit. She had to go home and fortify the apartment before it got dark. Because thats when the villagers usually attacked her in an effort to kill her.

So this was her, his sensei's little girl. The last time he had seen her was when she had been a teeny tiny thing that had followed him around every where, and forced him to play house with her when ever she managed to corner him. She had grown quite a bit since then. "Go away." She said coldly as she turned to leave.

He was behind her one second and in front of her the next, his hand pressed against her chest, just over her heart. She looked up at him with wide violet eyes. He made a tsking sound, had she forgotten her manners since moving out on her own? "Your name child, it's a simple thing to ask for. So will you answer me?" He asked softly, his taller body slightly crowding her own.

She looked down at his hand on her chest with a frown on her pretty face. Her eye twitched again, it was touching her! On the chest, dangerously close to her left breast. Why did it touch her? Was it stupid? She could'nt stand being touched. She was going to kill it. She thought as she looked up at the boys face as a wave of rage wrapped it's fingers around her insides and she knocked his hand away and grabbed his vest and flung the suprised fourteen year old through and watched him land in a pile of trash thirty feet from her with a happy grin before she used one of the jutsu her father had secretly taught her to teleport to her apartment.

Hopefully she would never see that 'thing' again.

* * *

Kakashi walked through the front door of his family home to find his father and Minito waiting for him. "Kashi, what happened to you?" Sakumo asked as he looked his son over. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"It looks like you've been rolling around in the garbage." Minato said as he cocked his head and studied his student. He must have found her, there was really no other reason for him to come home looking like something the cat dragged in.

"Yeah, sorry. I ran into a little dove with broken wings and wanted to bring her home, but she got away from me and I fell in a dumpster." Kakashi said with a grin as his dad picked a piece of banana peel out of his hair and snickered.

"So natrually your just dying to see your little dove again, huh son?" Kakashi thinned his lips and said nothing. Why would he want to own up to his fathers words when he could ignore them for now and keep watching her from a safe distance. She really had startled him with that move earlier....


	2. Chapter 2

The next time he saw her was two days later, she had changed the path she took home just so that she wouldn't run into him again. He grinned and flipped his red book closed and stuffed it back in his weapons pouch so that he could watch her unhindered. She really was a cute kid once you looked past the whole demon container thing, and the cold attitude she showed to others, but then again the cold attitude was a learned condition. A defense mechanism that she used when she was dealing with others because the people of the village often hurt her.

She probably thought that is she acted cold, or aloof that she wouldn't have to deal with others. She didn't seem to realise that by acting like that she was just drawing more attention to herself. His attention for example. He had seen her about a month ago while she was being chased by the Anbu black ops through the village after playing a prank on them and had been fascinated by her. It was only a short time after that that Minato had told him who she was, and really he had been stunned.

He had always heard that the little girl that had been like a sister to him five years ago, had run away so that he and his father would be okay. He didn't know all of the details, all he knew was that she had left them so that no one would hurt them if they tried to protect her again. He watched her walk in silence and wondered what she was thinking about.

Did she ever regret her decision to live alone? Did she ever get lonely? Afraid? She looked lonely to him, that was one of the reasons he had wanted to see her up close two days ago, he had been following her from the academy when a bald man had yanked her into an opening between two houses and tried to hurt her.

He hadn't been very happy about her taking that punch to the face. But he had to give credit where credit was due, she knew how to take a hit. Which had made him wonder just how often she was dragged into dark places and beaten. She paused in mid step on the bridge and looked out over the village and sighed, as he stood up and took his cue to appear to her again. Thank god there wasn't any trash laying around this time. It had nearly taken him forever to wash the stench of rotting and spoiled food and such from his body the other night, and that was with his fathers help.

She was thinking. Thinking about why things were so sad and lonely when he-er it appeared on the railing next to her and bent down at the waist so that their faces were almost touching and smiled warmly at her. "Your a very cruel little dove to throw me in the trash like that and leave."

"Then you shouldn't be so annoying." She said as she turned and started to walk away from him. He chuckled and jumped down off fo the railing.

"If you keep being rude I'm going to think that you don't like me." He said as he fell into step beside her. She shot him a glare and growled at him.

"Brilliant deduction detective." She hissed at him. He cocked his head and frowned a bit. Was she serious? She looked serious. Didn't she even realise who he was? Had she forgotten him?

He was quiet for several seconds before deciding to to simply ask her. "Do...you know who I am?" He asked as she stiffened beside him and turned to give him a comical look.

"No, I've never seen you before the other day. Don't you know your own name?" She asked as she put her small hands on his shoulders and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the absurd question. So basically she had either forgotten him or simply didn't recognise him. And she thought he had amnesia. This was funny. It wasn't what he had had in mind when he had approached her, but if it could help him get closer to her than he would use it.

He nodded his head and watched the relieved expression cross her face just before she pushed him a bit. "Don't scare me like that damn it!" The jerk had almost given her a heart attack. He chuckled as she placed a shaking hand against her chest.

"Would you like me to _tell_ you my name?" He asked as she stood there glaring at him.

"No."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to....take you home with me." He said with a grin as his hand shot out and hit her hard enough to knock her out, and caught her before she could hit the ground. He looked at her temple with a pained expression, he had'nt meant to hit her so hard and leave a bruise. He had only meant to stun her. Still this worked too, he just hoped that she and Minato would'nt kill him for his efforts.

It was time that his little dove came home where she belonged. He scooped her up carefully in his arms and cradled her against his chest so that her head lay on his shoulder. "It feels like its been forever since I last held you like this. I've missed you little one." He whispered against her hair as he kissed the top of her head and vanished. His dad was going to flip once he saw him carry her in.


	3. Chapter 3

He had changed his mind by the time he slipped into the house, choosing to enter through his bedroom window. He didn't feel like sharing her with his dad or his sensei at the moment. He just wanted to spend some quality time alone with her without the two men hanging around, there was nothing wrong with that. He thought as he lay his small burden on his bed and then moved away from her to unzip his vest so that it hung open, he had taken up not wearing shirts under it because of the summer humidity, and walked over to his bedroom door and placed a seal on it so that no one could open it then did the same with his window after pulling it closed just a bit so that she couldn't slip through if she got the funny idea to try and escape him.

Not that she could, he just wanted all his bases covered. Once he was done doing that he sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned his back against the head board so that he was more comfortable and reached out and brushed some of her hair back away from her face. She sighed in her sleep and curled up on her back, her face buried close to his hip. His poor dove, she must have been very sad after she had left him.

He had been sad without her. No that wasn't quite right, he had barely been alive after she had left. He had honestly thought that he would die from grief. He had stopped eating, stopped sleeping, he had almost stopped everything until Minato had paid him a visit that last time and made a deal with him. _Kakashi, if you live....you can marry my daughter when she turns twelve. _

Kakashi had regained his reason to live after the man had said those words. That_ was _what he existed for even now. He tugged his mask off over his head and leaned over Uzu as he put it on the table beside the bed and had the nearly irresistible urge to kiss her while she slept. She was so cute. And he was so dead once she woke up, because she would probably kick his ass for kidnapping her.

Uzu moaned and opened her eyes a bit. Had she fallen asleep in a tree outside the village and fallen out of it again? It felt like she had, her head ached as she slowly started to recall the boy and thier conversation before she had....been rendered unconscious. God damn him. "Oh your awake. Hows your head?" He asked cheerfully from beside her. She sat up and gave him a sunny smile.

_Yes, lure him into a false sense of security. Then destroy him! _"It's fine thanks for asking." She said sweetly before she lunged at him and knocked him over, her hands closed around his neck and she started to squeeze a bit.

"What the hell is your problem? I tell you to buzz off and you kidnap me! Are you crazy or are you stupid?" She shrieked as she rewarded back her hand and tried to hit him. He rolled his eyes at her and flipped her so that she was under him instead of the other way around and pinned her arms under his knees and gave an amused laugh.

"Neither. But there is obviously something wrong with you. I think your the only girl I've ever come across that didn't want to see me naked. Why is that?" Kakashi said with a grin as he leaned over her. She blushed in outrage and growled,

"Who in their right mind would wanna see a scrawny guy like you naked?" She hissed at him like a wild cat and head butted him. He yelped and pulled back clutching his aching head in his hands.

"Ow! Why did you do that? That hurt." He asked as he blinked back tears. Ow.

"G-Good...now get off of me before I hurl on you." She rasped as she tried to will away the sudden bought of nausea. Oh shit that had been a bad idea. He growled and glared at her from inbetween his fingers.

"Don't you dare throw up on me or my bed." He may not kill her, but he would definatly take her over his knee and whip her if she did. She moaned and turned her head away from him. She didn't feel so good.

"Th-Then get off you perv." She gasped as she glared up at him. He gave her a humorless smile as he rubbed the sore spot on his forhead. If he was really a perv, he would have gotten off already. Well okay maybe he had sort of gotten off a few times while she was asleep but he was'nt about to tell her that or she might head butt him again and cause his skull to cave in on him. And had she called him scrawny before? He could'nt remember but he would have to prove her wrong about that, he may look kind of on the scrawny side but he was built nicely in all the right places.

Or so he had heard. "One second and I'll get you a garbage can. Think you can hold out till then?" She bit her lower lip and tried to nod her head but it hurt to move. Really it did. He quickly scrambled off of her and ran across the room and grabbed the small garbage can there, curseing himself the whole time. A simple head butt should'nt have made her feel sick, which meant that he had hit her much harder than he had initally thought and caused a mild to severe cuncussion.

He set the garbage can down beside the bed where her head was and reached out to check her coloring. Brushing the soft strands of her thick hair back away from her face he noticed that she was looking a little green around the gills. _The poor thing._ He thought kindly before she puked all over his shoes.

_You damn brat...._


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't feel so good." She rasped as she lay on his bed panting. Kakashi looked down at her and wrung the wet rag out and pressed it against her cheek. She flinched back away from the small touch before settling with a soft sigh.

"I would imagine not." he said gently as he ran the rag along her cheek in a lingering caress and wondered if she would hold it against him if he touched her skin with his bare hands. She was quiet for a few seconds before groaning and saying in a very small child like voice.

"Sorry I ruined your shoes." He went perfectly still for a second, his body tensed as if expecting her to attack again. But she didn't. He shook his head as he glanced across the room where he had thrown the shoes so that he could burn them later on and shrugged. Easy come, easy go. But his dad was going to make him run around without shoes for the next year or so to make sure that something like that didn't happen again.

He looked back down at his pretty little dove and deemed the next year or so of his fathers torture totally worth it. "S'okay. You've puked on me more than once in your life." He said with a wary grin as she frowned. What was he talking about? She didn't even know him. Sure she sort of had the nagging feeling that they had run into each other a time or two. But he was no more familiar to her than a stranger with a beloved ones face.

She closed her eyes for a second then sat up really fast, almost butting heads with him again as something occurred to her. Beloved one? She normally didn't think of anyone in that sense, but for some reason she thought of him like that. As if she knew and already loved him. But that was utterly ridiculous. Yet he had just said that the two of them knew each other. He watched her in a strange way. Almost like a wolf watched it's mate or it's prey. There was a certain laziness to his actions that belied his true intentions. She knew enough about people's behavior to know that the reason he was so gentle with her right now was because he was comfortable, even confident in his abilities to keep her here.

If she tried to run or escape, he would hunt her down and depending on what was going on in his head behind those mis matched eyes and that kind smile, he might hurt her or even kill her if she incurred his wrath. She had known someone like that before, when she was a child. But she couldn't remember who he was.

Kakashi chuckled as he caught the puzzled look on her face. He could see the questions in her eyes and decided to throw her a life preserver before she drowned in her anxiety. "Shall I give you a hint?" he said as he reached out and grasped her shoulders and pushed her back down on the bed and pinned her as he leaned over her.

"Here's the hint. Lets play house. I'll be the husband. And you be the wife." Kakashi said as he leaned his face closer to hers and studied her expression as who he was finally sank in, and she turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Shi-kun. Your Shi-kun. Really?" She asked as he let go of her wrists so that she could touch his face, with a trembling hand. Her finger tips trailing along the scar over his left eye, down along the curve of his cheek her thumb brushed across his lips causing him to nip at the finger with his sharp teeth as he studied her face from under hooded eye lids. She looked like she wanted to both laugh and cry. _It looks like she missed me after all_. He thought as he laid his hand over hers and leaned into her palm before he turned his head just enough to place a kiss on her palm.

"The name is Kakashi, little dove. Not Shi, but I understand that toddlers have trouble speaking like normal people so I guess Shi is a cool name for me." He said with a smile.

"You look different."

"I am different." He was older, taller, more muscular in build, more skilled, and his face was scarred. Of course he looked different.

"I know that but....Shi why did you find me?" She had told her father the day that she had left that she didn't want anyone to look for her. To tell Sakumo and his son that she was dead if necessary, obviously her father had chosen to ignore her instructions.

He smiled at her and leaned down and pressed his mouth against her forehead, discreetly inhaling her scent. She smelled like the wild flowers that he used to bring home to her after his missions when she was kid. It was such a pleasent thing to remember that he sort of forgot her question.

"Sorry, what did you ask me again?"

"Why did you find me?"

"Someone needed to find you." He said as he started to move back and give her some space. The look on her face was so adorable that he smiled.

"But why? I left for a reason. Your dad almost died! You could have been hurt if you had been home that day!" He said nothing for several seconds, his expression didn't even change. His smile was firmly in place as she felt the room become colder, from the sheer amount of killing intent he was letting out. He was seething on the inside, the tightly leashed preditor inside of him had finally slipped free of his hold.

"I'm not that weak, you should know that. Besides I didn't like coming home to find you gone. I was very upset." He said as he reached out and lovingly ran his finger tips along her jugular, using one of his finger nails to nick her skin so that a small crimson drop welled up and slipped down her neck a little ways. Her face paled as she fought against her survival instincts to stay perfectly still as he grasped the front of her shirt and pulled her up and against him.

"I was very upset, and I have no intention of letting you leave me again....ever. So make yourself comfortable, little one. This is your home now." He said in a dangerously low tone before he pressed his lips to hers in a quick punishing kiss before he let her go and left the room through an alternate rout that she could'nt see.

He would leave her alone long enough to calm himself and bring her some things. After he paid Minto a visit. He still had the marriage contract to sign and his little girl's wedding to witness after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Minito was sitting at his desk working on the large pile of papers on his desk when Kakashi walked in wearing a grin. "Good evening Minito." He said cheerfully as he walked across the room to stand in front of hsi sensei's desk. Minito sighed and put his pen down.

"What do you want Kakashi?" The blond man asked as he looked the fourteen year old over. It was just a bit unusual that the boy was'nt wearing his mask or his head band and his vest was unzipped showing the smooth skin over hard muscle, where had he been a club? Minito wondered as the boy pulled out a piece of paper and set it down in front of him.

"Sign it." Kakashi said in a tone that sent a chill down Minito's spine as he looked down at the paper his student had set down in front of him. This is......

* * *

She sat on the edge of the bed studying the room she was in from the paint, to the carpets on the floor and the curtains on the windows. Everything was blue. Some light, like sky blue, or sapphire, some dark almost navy or royal blue with silver and some white on it. There were wolf pictures hanging on the walls, beautiful detailed painting of wolves in the wild. There was a solid oak book shelf lining one wall full of books.

War books, stradigy books, mind game books, torture books, holy books, animal books, books on how to commit the perfect murder, porn books... What was wrong with Kakashi? This was not the kind of stuff a kid should be reading, and what was worse was some of the books had pictures. She picked up one book and read the front with a frown. The Kama Sutra. _What the hell is this about? _She wondered as she looked over the front. There was'nt any picture to indicate what the book was about, just a solid blue hard cover.

She took a deep breath and opened the book somewhere around the middle and looked at it, her face instantly turned pink as she stared at the picture on the page. _Oh My God! _She thought as she heard Kakashi's voice in her ear.

"I like this one. Would you like to see if the position works?" She stiffened as he chuckled and threw the book across the room before turning around to face him. She opened her mouth to yell at him but he cut her off by covering her mouth with his and slipping his arms around her slender body and pulled her against him. She moaned in distress and pushed against his shoulders, air, she needed air. She felt like he was trying to sufficate her.

He tightened his arms around her as he slanted his mouth over hers and deepened the kiss, needing to taste her on his tongue before he went mad. The damn girl was driving him crazy with her closeness, and her innocence. All he wanted to do was strip her and make love to her until she cried out his name over and over again. He lifted his head breaking the kiss and smiled at her. Her face was as red as a beet, and she was panting as if she had run a marathon.

"Well would you like for me to see if I can find your G spot?" He asked the dazed blond in his arms.

"Wh-What is that?" She gasped as she felt something thick, long, and hard press against her stomach. Kakashi grinned at her and picked her up bridal style.

"Would you like for me to show you?" He asked innocently, she nodded and he almost started laughing. The ditz had no idea what she had just agreed too. _This should be fun._


	6. Chapter 6

He ran his fingertips along the skin of her stomach, skimming over her ribs as he pushed her shirt up higher and kissed her, she twitched under him. Her face pink as he pushed her shirt up higher until her breasts were free of the material and nipped at one of the sensitive nipples. She gasped and make a strange sound that was half groan, half whimper. Kakashi suckled her breast while he played with her other one as he settled his body between her legs so that she could feel his erection rubbing against her core.

He kissed his way up to her mouth as he rubbed against her. She whimpered as she felt him press against her even more. What was he doing to her? She wondered as his fingers skimmed over the skin just above the waist band of her pants. "Is it here?" He asked as he licked along the shell of her ear. She twitched again as he chuckled and ran his blunt fingernails along the skin of her stomach, leaving little bloody red marks on her soft skin.

"Is it here?" He asked again as he dipped his head to lap at the blood on her skin. She cried out again, the shock of his tongue on her stomach making her feel funny as he slipped one of his hands inside of her pants and stroked her through her panties. She jumped slightly at the contact, her mind going blank. There was far too many sensations for her to process. He could feel her getting wet through the fabric and decided it was time.

He moved back away from her and unfastened her pants and pulled them and her panties down her slender legs and almost couldn't believe his eyes. She was a vision laying there panting with her shirt pulled up over her breasts, her face a nice shade of pink, her long slender legs slightly parted. He tossed her pants and panties in the floor next to the bed, well with in reach just in case she freaked and wanted him to stop.

He didn't bother ditching his clothes, he wanted to do things like this just in case Minito or his father showed up. He leaned over her and ran his fingernails along the inside of her thighs, so that he would have an excuse to lick her clean later and slipped two of his fingers inside of her to make sure that she was ready for him and almost hissed as she clenched around them. Fuck, she was so tight. And so wet.

He with drew his fingers from her pussy and positioned his cock at her opening and slowly pushed it in. She stiffened at first, her body resisting the invasion, but after several minutes he finally managed to slip all the way in. "Your so tight." He said from between clenched teeth as he leaned over her and pushed one of his hands under the pillow above her head and palmed the kunai that he kept there.

Just in case he needed something to throw at his father, who was coming down the hall. He could hear his foot prints as he walked. He heard his father pause outside his door and knew the exact moment he grasped the knob in his hand, he knew because of the loud yelp of pain his father gave as he moved away from the door. _Ha, ha, try and cock block me now jerk_.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi was grinning like a maniac when he finally opened the door to his room and let his dad inside an hour in a half later. "W's-up?" He asked as his dad glared at him then held up his injuried hand, there was a big round scarlet red mark from where he had gabbed the door knob and tried to open the door.

A vein throbbed in Sakumo's temple, a sure sign that he was about to lose it when he caught a whiff of one of the scents clinging to his son's skin and stiffened. It was the smell of sweat, semen and blood, female blood. "What were you doing?" he asked suspiciously as he studied Kakashi carefully. Kakashi chuckled and moved out of the door way so that Sakumo could see the small figure lying in the middle of his son's bed wrapped in the blue comforter, sound asleep,

Sakumo looked at the girl and paled. Oh shit. "Is that who I think it is?" He asked worriedly. Cause if so he would be gaining a daughter, but loseing his son. Minito was going to kill the boy if he had done what Sakumo was pretty sure he had done.

"Yup. I found her the other day." Kakashi said as he leaned back against the wall behind him and rolled his neck to pop it. Jeez he was tense.

Sakumo shook his head, he wasn't seeing this. It wasn't happening. His son hadn't just come out of his bedroom after _fucking _the Hokage's daughter. And yet no matter how long he tried to will the sight before him to change it wouldn't. He started hyperventilating. Oh god, oh god, oh god, his son was married to the girl. His son was going to be killed for marrying her. If Minito didn't kill him, someone else would thinking that he was somehow betraying the village by binding himself to the girl.

And when Kakashi died, she would die. That was simply the way things were when a Hatake with such strong animal characteristics mated. "Oh Kashi, what have you done?" Sakumo whispered with a pained expression on his face as he turned to look at his son. Kakashi had a threatening look on his face, his mis matched eyes glaring a hole in his head.

"I claimed what was mine. Nothing more."

Sakumo looked back at the girl and ran his fingers through his thick hair. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Minito promised that I could marry her once she turned twelve. I had thought that I would simply check up on her if I found her, or even bring her back here to live until she was more comfortable around me. But I just cant seem to find it with in my self to leave her alone for any length of time. Her very existence drives me crazy. Makes me....feel strangely. Mating with her was the only logical conclusion." Kakashi said as his father looked back at him again.

"Strangely? You mean your mind and body are disjointed, and unorganised. It makes you feel stressed beyond your limits. Like your a wild wolf on the prowl?" Kakashi nodded sagely. He could vaguely recall the last time he had felt like that. He had been ten, and had just come back from a mission when he felt a strange kind of pressure in his head and chest. He didn't remember much after that, but apparently he had stalked and nearly riped out the throat of one of the local jounin whom had been walking around the village.

His father had dragged him off of the man while he thrashed, snapped and snarled and tried to free himself from the man's grasp. They had thought at first that he had been infected with rabies by via an animal bite. But after running some tests on him had found out that it was part of his blood line limit, he would do strange things from time to time. Act more animal than human. Sakumo went over what his son had just said and frowned.

If he had felt like that before, how did he feel now? "Kashi, do you still feel strangely?" He asked curiously. Kakashi cocked his head and considered his father's question. He didn't feel anything now aside from a peculiar protectivness towards his mate. But he had expected that so he was'nt worried.


	8. Chapter 8

If he had felt like that before, how did he feel now? "Kashi, do you still feel strangely?" He asked curiously. Kakashi cocked his head and considered his father's question. He didn't feel anything now aside from a peculiar protectiveness towards his mate. But he had expected that so he wasn't worried.

"No. I feel fine." Kakashi said with a slight frown. It was true that he felt fine. The odd pressure that had been driving him to hunt, stalk, and kill the last few nights was completely under control now. _And the animal kingdom thanks you for that fact. _He thought sarcastically. He had been killing some of the deer on the Nara reservation the past few nights with out realising it until he was back under control.

The Nara's weren't too happy about that, and to be perfectly honest he wasn't all that happy about it either but what was done was done and there was no going back and changing it. Sakumo sighed, "What now?" He asked. Kakashi thought over his question but didn't say anything. He had observed during the time he was mating with Uzu that she was unusually thin for her age, the bones in her ribs had been evident enough for him to know that she hadn't had very much food of late, and the sheer paleness of her skin was littered with bruises, and cuts on her arms and legs.

Kakashi had been a ninja long enough to know that they were defensive wounds. Something that he was'nt particulaly happy about. His mate never should have left the house as a child. He seethed inside. The first thing to do on his list was to go and get some food for her, the more of it there was the better. He wished to feed her with his own hand so that he could be sure that she would eat. The second thing to do on his list was go see her father and check out what genin team she would be on starting on Monday of next week.

If he didn't like who would be teaching her, he would kick someones ass. Mainly Minito's for being such a fool as to put his daughter on a team where her team mates are more likely to kill her than look at her. Okay so he had a plan of sorts. That was good to know as he walked down the hallway a bit before realising that his father was looking at him funny. Oh right, he hadn't answered him yet.

"I'm going to make her some food, the poor thing is half starved." _In more ways than one. _

"When she wakes up; use that time to get to know her better, and assure her that she may stay here now that she is one of us. I have my own set of things to do to make her feel more comfortable." _And safe._Sakumo nodded his head and reached out and quietly closed the bedroom door so that the girl could sleep undisturbed.

Kakashi stood in the kitchen pulling things out of the refrigerator and cabinets. Vegetables, rice, noodles, several types of meat; it was a good thing his father had started stalking up on foods or he would have starved.

After the incident when he was ten, his motabolisim had picked up at an almost inhuman pace forcing Kakashi to consume five times his body weight just to function at a normal pace. And in return he had develped heightened senses. His senses of smell, taste, hearing, sight and touch had become super human. He could track someone by scent twenty miles away, he could hear conversations between others if he wished too, but he often tuned them out so that the constant barrage of voices didn't drive him mad.

He could spot a person even in desguise in a crowd of hundreds with ease. Sakumo stood in the kitchen door way watching his son cut up the vegtables and raw meat with the accute persision of any other killer. Every movement was as graceful as a dancers. He frightened him sometimes. But that was to be expected for someone who's blood line was part animal.

"Are you angry?" Kakashi asked as he cut up some red peppers and then set them aside to cut up some carrots and yellow peppers and other things. Sakumo looked startled at the question as Kakashi stabbed the knife he had been using into the cutting board and looked at him. His expression blank.

"No, I'm not angry. Worried maybe, but never angry." Sakumo said. He understood all too well the force driving hi syoung son now. He had once felt that way too. It was how he had married Kakashi's mother.


	9. Chapter 9

"No, I'm not angry. Worried maybe, but never angry." Sakumo said. He understood all too well the force driving his young son now. He had once felt that way too. It was how he had married Kakashi's mother.

Kakashi gave him a small smile and pulled the knife out of the cutting board and started cutting things again as there was a knock at the door. Kakashi's eyes flickered up for a split second as his father went to answer the door. It looked like his father in law had come to check up on his little girl. His lips curved up in a cold smile. He could almost hear what the man had to say now. He was regreting handing his girl over to someone that many people had deemed unstable. He understood his sensei's thoughts, but that didn't mean he was going to let the man, his Hokage take his mate away from him.

He would murder him if he tried. Minito knew that. The tall blond entered the room in a rush and blinked at Kakashi. "Yo, sensei. Come to have dinner with us again?" Kakashi asked, he drawled out the words lazily but there was an unmistakable threatening undertone to his words that even Sakumo was a bit taken aback.

Minito narrowed his eyes at the boy and thought over his next words carefully. "Can I see my daughter?" Kakashi looked up from his task and studied his sensei. The man looked stressed.

"She's sleeping, but you can see her if your quiet." Kakashi said as he started gathering a hand full of vegies and puttting them in the skillet on the stove and clicked on the heat and set in on a low simmer. Minito stood there for a second or so longer before walking down the hallway to Kakashi's room and throwing open the door, which banged against the wall and froze when he hear Kakashi's loud warning growl coming from down the hall.

Right, he needed to be more careful about the noise level. Or his student would stomp him into the ground. He peeked over his shoulder to make sure that Kakashi was'nt creeping up behind him then looked at the small figure laying on the bed. She looked so little and innocent wrapped in the blue blanket. Like a little pixie. Minito studied her as she slept and wondered just how much like him she was. Was she like her mother? Had she been happy on her own? He so rarely saw her in the tower, and he was always so busy that he had never really got to sit down and talk with her like he had wanted too.

Did she have everything she needed? Had she been treated well? Did she hate him for not being able to take care of her like he should have? These are the things that he had always wondered. The things that kept him up at night, worrying. Kakashi stood just behind him watching him stare at her and was tempted to reach out and grab him. He looked like he would scream if he did, so he opted to just stand there and let him see Uzu like he had asked.

"Whats she like?" Minito finally asked him. Kakashi leaned his shoulder against the door frame and stared at his mate. She was a mean little thing, from all of her years of harsh treatment, but he had noticed that she could be very gentle when she was treated gently. She was exactly like her father.

"She's like you. But she has her mothers stregnth, and personality." Kakashi said gently. Minito smiled a little bit. He was both happy and sad to hear that his daughter was like him.

"Wow, sucks to be you Kashi." Minito said after a moment or so of silence. Kakashi snorted as his shoulders shook with laughter. Minito had a point. It would suck to be him once she started breeding. But that would'nt be for a while.

"I need to know....what do you think of her?" Minito asked as he glanced at Kakashi. The teen sighed and crossed his arms.

"I love her. I've always loved her. I think thats why I reacted so badly to her leaving." He was'nt lying. He could remember sitting down with her a time or two when she was a baby and playing dolls with her. He remembered staying up most nights just holding her as she slept. He even remembered all the times he would stop by the flower shop and buy her favorite flowers for her after his missions. It had become a ritual of sorts.

Every time he went on a mission that kept him away for more than a few days, he always bought her flowers so that she would forgive him for being so late coming home. Minito nodded his head.

"I thought at first; when you showed up in my office earlier that I might be able to find a way to take her from you. I know I would be hurting you if I did. But Kashi you have to understand, she's my baby. The only family that I have left. I know that I promised you that you could marry her when she was twelve but I always thought that by the time she turned twelve, that you would have taken up with someone else. Someone your own age. I know it's too late to stop you. Your a total bastard when it comes to something that you want. But I want you to promise me, that you will always take good care of her. And that I can see her when ever I want."

Kakashi was quiet for a few seconds. "Minito, I would not keep her from you unless I had a good reason too. As you said you are her father, and she is your baby. I am not so cruel that I would seperate you from each other indefinatly. I would rather slit my own throat than harm her. You have my word." Kakashi said gently. Minito blinked back tears and reached out and put an arm around the teens shoulders and gave him a quick hug then let him go.

"Thanks son."

"No problem _dad._" Kakashi said with a grin as they both stepped back out of the door way and reclosed the door. They still had much to talk about.


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks son."

"No problem _dad._" Kakashi said with a grin as they both stepped back out of the door way and closed the door. They still had much to talk about. Minito shoved him playfully as the two of them walked down the hallway back to the kitchen where Sakumo was.

"Everything okay?" He asked as they entered the room again. Minito had his usual goofy grin in place and Kakashi was smiling. _Well, I guess that I should'nt have worried so much. _Sakumo thought as the two sat down at the table after Kakashi checked on the food for a second and seasoned some of it with salt peppers and some other things.

"Everything is fine. Try not to worry so much." Kakashi whispered to his dad as he brushed past him. Sakumo nodded his head. _Will do. _The man thought as he pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Minito then sat down in between his son and his old friend. Just in case.

"I need to know what genin team Uzu is going to be on." Kakashi said as his sensei took a drink from his long neck. Minito choked a bit before swallowing his drink then held up a finger as he finished coughing.

"Her team?" Minito rasped as he frowned. Had she graduated from the academy already? He had'nt seen her file on his desk of rookie graduates.

Kakashi cocked his head and studied the shocked look on the man's face. He didn't know. He should have her file on his desk with all the others unless..... He growled low in his throat, the sound making his father tense slightly. Minito just took another drink of his beer, he was sort of used to Kakashi's radical mood swings and didn't mind them so much unless the teen was behind him somewhere.

The teen brought new meaning to the words 'watch your back'. "She graduated?" Minito asked after a second or so to distract Kakashi from the tension hanging in the air around them. The boy stopped growling and blinked. _Well that had been easy._Minito thought warily. Sakumo downed his whole drink in one gulp and moved to get another one.

Kakashi smiled, "Yeah, I was watching the graduation ceremony from one of the trees. She graduated as one of the top in her class." Kakashi said with pride. Minito's jaw dropped.

Sakumo paused with his second beer half way to his mouth and said.

"Seriously?" He remembered her grades as a five year old in the academy. They had been abysmal. Kakashi grinned happily as Minito recovered. He remembered the report cards that Sakumo would show to him when she was a little kid. He had every damn one of them framed and hung on his office walls, even though they had'nt really been anything to be particularly proud of. He and Sakumo sometimes sat in his office laughing about the bad grades, just how does one fail gym anyways? And she had gotten a D minus at finger painting!

He started laughing. He could'nt help it, the fact that she had graduated at the top of her class and the fact that she was the one kid in the history of the village to ever get a D at finger painting and fail at gym was just too funny. Kakashi's lips twitched in amusement, he had seen those credit cards too and it was pretty fucking funny. He chuckled for a second before going deathly still and quiet in his seat, his head tilted just slightly to the left.

It would appear that his female was awake, and he needed to go greet her properly.

* * *

Uzu stirred slightly and cracked an eye open to look around. She was in an unfamiliar room. It took a few minutes for her to wake up enough to remember what had happened as she sat up and pushed her long hair out of her face. Well hell, he was gone again. She leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed her shirt and was about to pull it on when someone grabbed her wrists and toppled her back onto the bed.

She lay trapped under the lean body of the first boy she had ever loved as he buried his face against her throat. "What are you doing?" He asked as he ran his tongue along her jugular vein.

"Getting dressed. What are you doing?"

"Stupid question, girl. I'm greeting you properly." Kakashi said as he pressed his lips against her shoulder and then her lips then moved to get off of her. She huffed at him and sat up again as she pulled her shirt on over her head.

"Do you want a shower? You still have some blood on the inside of your thighs." Kakashi pointed out gently as he watched her move slowly as if to test how much damage he had done to her body. He might have been insulted if he had'nt understood her need to do so. To her caution was everything. It meant another day of life. She looked down at the dry blood there than looked back at his blanket. There were faint blood stains on it too.

"I don't have any clothes to change into." She said as he grinned like a mad man and opened one of the drawers to the dresser beside him and pulled out a packet of girls panties and then pulled a girls bra out of another and tossed them to her as he moved over to his closet and opened it a bit and reached inside and pulled out a royal blue sun dress and tossed it to her. She blinked at him and then turned pink.

How the hell did he know her sizes? What what kind of wierd hobby had him collecting girls clothes and storing them away in his room?


	11. Chapter 11

How the hell did he know her sizes? What what kind of weird hobby had him collecting girls clothes and storing them away in his room? She held up the panties and bra and bit her bottom lip for a second before saying, "You wanna tell me something?"

"I moonlight as a tranny from time to time." Kakashi said with an innocent expression that she didn't trust one little bit.

"Uh-huh. And I should believe you why?"

"I have the pictures to prove it, if you wanna see-"Kakashi said as he opened his top dresser drawer again and acted like he was reaching inside.

"No. Thats okay, I'm good." She said as she stood up and gathered the things he had tossed to her in one arm and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Kakashi bit back a grin. She was so easy. He thought happily as he moved to his bed and pulled out a kunai as he leaned over the blood stains on the blanket and used the blade to cut the stained fabric off of the blanket and folded it and put it in his back pocket. He would use it to verify their marriage if anyone tried to contest his word.

He used the time while she was showering to flip his blanket over so that she wouldn't see the missing piece of blue fabric that he had cut away, and sat down when she came out of the bathroom toweling off her long silky hair, the back of her dress gaping open because she hadn't zipped it up yet. "Need help?" He asked curiously. She stopped toweling off her hair and looked over her shoulder.

"It might be a good idea since I can't reach the back all that well." Kakashi grinned happily and got up to move behind her and grasped the zipper in his fingers and brushed her hair back away from her nape and slowly zipped the dress up, letting his fingers brush her soft skin as he leaned in and kissed her nape. He felt her shiver against his lips and smiled before saying.

"Your dad is going to be happy to see you." She stiffened as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and snickered at her expression. She looked like she was about to die of shock.

"W-Wait, my dad is here?!"

"Of course he is. He came to meet your husband."

"WHAT?!!"

He grinned at her and half dragged her out the bedroom door. He was such a freak to enjoy seeing her spaz so much.

* * *

Uzu lapsed into a peculiar silence as he half dragged her down the hall way to the kitchen, but he wasn't worried she had just been caught off guard for once and was trying to figure things out. He gave her a gentle push towards her father as he turned around and smiled at her. She stumbled forward a bit as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Baby, how are you? I've missed you. Hey, are you okay?" Minito asked after realising that she was stiff as a board in his arms.

"I'm married. Who am I married too? When did this happen?" Uzu asked as she stared up at her father through teary eyes while Kakashi studied his finger nails. They needed a trim.

Minito looked at his little girls face and saw red. "Hatake Kakashi! What the hell did you do?" The blond man roared while Kakashi looked at him, the picture of total innocence.

"Hm? Sorry. What did you say?" Kakashi asked as he raised a brow. _Son of a bitch!_ The little bastard had married his little girl without telling her what he was doing!

"Kakashi." Sakumo growled his son's name warningly as he grasped the blonds hair as Minito started to lunge, earning a yelp from the Hokage as he was rudely yanked back into place by his hair.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the two. They were over reacting. Uzu looked between the three males and wondered what was going on.

Kakashi walked over to Uzu and leaned down so that they were eye to eye and smiled. "Uzu, I'm your husband. I married you in secret two hours ago." Kakashi said gently as she stared at him in shock for a second before she reared back her arm and punched him in the face, effectively stopping Minito's struggles as Sakumo's jaw dropped and he looked down at his son who lay on the floor bleeding.

"Damn girl." Sakumo said as he let Minito go so that he could check on Kakashi as she turned around on her heel and stomped out of the room, the door down the hall slammed indicating that she was leaving the property. Minito dropped to his knee next to Kakashi and Sakumo and cringed. Kakashi wasn't going to be very happy with the fact that she was missing once he woke up.

* * *

Uzu was beyond pissed, she was fucking livid as she walked through the village. A man smoking a cigarette stepped in her path and started to say something to her about her being a demon when she clothes lined the bastard and stomped on his face as he lay on the ground gasping for air, then walked on. Stupid Kashi! What the hell did he think she was? A fucking couch. A table? A chair? Something without a will or mind of it's own. Well, fuck him.

She had'nt given him permission to marry her, so they were'nt married! She was still her own person and he was a jerk!

Kakashi regained consciousness several minutes after Uzu had left the house and shook his head as he spat out some blood. Oh, man his mate had one hell of a temper. He stared at the blood on his ungloved hand and felt his blood starting to boil. That strange pressure was building inside of him again. "Where did she go?"

"Probably as far as her legs could carry her as fast as possiable."

"I agree, she looked like she was capable of murder just now."

"Brings back memories eh Minito?" Sakumo asked as the blond paled and started shaking. Kushina, blood, Kushina.....

"Nooo master! Violence bad! I swear I didn't mean to eat all of the ice cream and pickles!" Minito screamed before Sakumo reached out and smacked him as hard as he could to snap him out of it. Minito blinked back tears as he held his sore cheek.

"Better now?" Sakumo asked. Minito rubbed his face and glared at the smiling man.

"Your an asshole." Minito snapped as Kakashi stood up and licked his lips.

"Is she in the village?"

"My guess would be yes." Minito said as he stood up. Kakashi let his lips curve up in a smile, but there was no humor in the action. She had run from him. He would make sure that she didn't do it ever again.

"I'm going hunting. Don't bother waiting up." Kakashi said as he used a telepotation jutsu to vanish before either man could say or do anything. He had a fairly good idea where she was going and he intended to beat her there and set a trap to snare her so that she could'nt run again.


	12. Chapter 12

She was wondering through the woods on top of monument mountain when she felt something wrap around her arms, torso and ankles as she was lifted into the air about a foot. A startled scream escaping her as she hung there in mid air struggling to free herself as a dark shadow jumped down out of the tree a few feet in front of her. Shit, she was under attack again.

"You really aren't very smart, are you little dove?" Kakashi asked as he walked forward until he was standing right in front of her, his mis matched eyes looking her over from head to toe. Mmm, his favorite prey. He thought with a grin as she tried to untangle herself from the fine wires holding her immobile.

"You! Jerk! Scrawny stupid boy!" She yelled as she blinked back tears, why the hell weren't the wires giving? She wanted to punch him again. Kakashi reached out and grasped one of her legs and spun her around just for fun.

When he finally stopped her from spinning she seemed much calmer; if a little green around the gills. "Going to be sick again?" he asked pleasantly as he tugged on the wires attached to his fingers and tilted her body so that she was a little more upright than she had been and stroked the skin of her cheek.

"Why would you do something like that without asking me first?" She bit out from between clenched teeth. He ran his finger tips along the slender collum of her throat, feeling the rapid beating of her heart under his fingers.

"I was going to ask you, but first I needed to get you in bed. I had to bind you to me or I might have done something to frighten you, maybe even hurt you..." he said gently as he grasped the hem of her skirt in his hand and lifted it so that he could slip his hand up her skirt and touch the inside of her thighs. She twitched as he stroked her through her panties.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he stepped closer to her. He made a humming sound and pressed his lips against her jaw just under her ear.

"Can't you tell? You ran from me, I'm upset with you. So I'm going to punish you and then I'm taking you home." He said as he slipped his fingers inside her panties and rubbed her nether lips while his thumb brushed up against her clit. She bit down on her bottom lip as he pushed his fingers inside of her, her body stiffening slightly at the sudden invasion.

"Your very sensitive here. Strange isn't it?" Kakashi said as he with drew his fingers and held them up for her to see. She watched him raise his fingers up so that they were in front of her face, they were wet and glistening with her juices.

"I don't know what you mean." She said tiredly. Kakashi ran his wet fingers along her bottom lip and smiled at her.

"This is the chemistry between us. Your body already craves my touch after that one time earlier. Do you understand what that means?" He asked as he leaned in and licked her bottom lip, loving the taste of her sweetness on his tongue.

"No."

"It means that you were made just for me." He said as he pulled her skirt up and cut her panties away from her. She flinched slightly at the feel of the kunai blade against her skin as the fabric fell away leaving her totally exposed to him.

"You were born to be my other half." He said as he quickly freed his throbbing erection and pushed it all the way inside of her. She arched her back and screamed, her body straining against the wires as he gripped her hips and leaned over her a bit and let his hands rest on the thin wires just above her head.

"Fuck, your tight. Are you okay?" He asked from between clenched teeth as he pushed her hair back away from her face. She jerked her head out of his grasp and buried her face against his shoulder. He hadn't hurt her, she was just still mad at him and didn't want to look him in the face right now. He sighed and rubbed his cheek against her hair. He couldn't start things like this with her, it just wasn't right.

He used his finger nails to snap the threads holding her and set her feet on the ground and stepped away, refastening his pants as he did. He could suffer for a while, but he refused to let her suffer. "Sorry." He said as he pulled her skirt down. She had her hands on his shoulders to keep herself upright.

He carefully removed her small hands from his shoulders and kissed them. "Kashi, I'm not mad about the fact that you married me earlier. I'm upset that you did it without asking me." She said as he started to let her hands go, he paused in mid movement and studied her. She had such a troubled look on her face.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as she lashed out with her foot and kicked his legs out from under him a second after he had fallen silent. He landed on his back for the second time in under an hour and stared at her warily. What was she doing now?

"Don't apologisedummy. Get up and do it fucking right." Uzu said menacingly. Kakashi took a second to to absorb her words before he grinned.

"Yes ma'am."


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi was at his wits end. Really he was. He had been popping the question to Uzu for the past four days in random and romantic ways, and she refused him. And on top of that she was refusing to let him touch her. He was quite literally going mad! He sighed and leaned back against the tree he was propped up against and stared at the object of his deepest, darkest, and somewhat strange desires which were currently running rampant through his head.

Attempt 1) He had shown up on the bridge monday to meet his genin team and had noticed that Uzu was one of them. He had walked over to her and took her small hand in his and kissed it as he said, "Hey pretty lady, would you like to be my wife? Let me take you home and rub naughty bits." Uzu had laughed at him and pushed him off of the bridge.

Attempt 2) He had taken her out on a date, and had killed a bunny and laid it's twitching corpse at her feet. She had cried.

Attempt 3) He had gotten her a bunch of flowers, scattered the petals all around the bed and had waited for her to find him naked in her bed. That had'nt gone too well for him. Mainly because she had brought her dad with her to show him something.

Minito still was'nt able to look at him without stuttering and turning red.

Attempt 4) "Marry me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Your whining."

"You crazy girl! I've been deprived of sex! Who would'nt whine? Are you trying to kill me?" Kakashi had wailed from outside of her bedroom, he heard her snicker from the other side and beat his palm on the door a few times and mock cried to see if she would open the door and talk to him face to face since his dad and her dad had decided to interfere and move her to the room next to his so that they would'nt be sleeping together unless she wanted too. The bastards.

"Sorry, pretty boy. Not buying it."

Attempt 5) His dad found him lying outside her bedroom door on the floor, passed out cold. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was much paler than usual. Sakumo shook his head and smiled. His son was an idiot. Here he was practically killing himself to get Uzu to say yes and all he had to do was ask her properly. Although he understood that his son's concept of romance was vastly diffrent from his own, still he was a man and Kakashi was a young man, and men really should stick together.

But he kind of liked seeing the boy twisting in the wind. Hmm, decisions, decisions. Uzu opened her door a bit and looked down at Kakashi and shook her head as she knelt down next to him and stripped off her house coat and draped it over Kakashi's sleeping form and stepped over him. "Silly boy." She muttered as she walked down the hall way to the kitchen and missed Kakashi smile in his sleep.

Attempt 6) Had never really got under way because he had walked outside one morning to do some stretches and nearly died from over stimulation when he caught sight of Uzu doing jumping jacks in the back yard....while not wearing a bra. His father had nearly died laughing and had dropped his cup of coffee and forgot to get dressed in his mad rush from the house to the Hokage tower to tell Minito what had happened.

Even kakashi had admited after he had come around that she had got him good that time. But it would'nt be the last time she got him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Marry me." Kakashi demanded as he walked behind his mate. How long was she going to deny him? He wondered with a scowl on his masked face.

"You propositions are getting pathetic Shi." Uzu said as she turned around and started walking again.

"Then you should say yes, you stupid girl." He almost snarled.

She laughed, the sound soft and melodious like the tinkling of small bells or the strumming of a harps strings. He closed his uncovered eye as he listened to the sound and felt his lips tug up in a small smile. God he loved that sound, it was one of the most lovely sounds he had ever heard before. Rating up there with her screams of ecstasy when he had her in bed. "Christ, I love that sound." He muttered as she stopped in front of a store suddenly causing him to bump into her then glare at her.

She had done that on purpose, hadn't she? It wasn't enough to simply deny him access to her body, or her bed, but she was dead set on driving him mad by letting their bodies brush up against one another, and doing jumping jacks in his front yard without a fucking bra. The evil, sadistic woman! He was about to say something smart to her when he noticed where they were, in the middle of the shopping district standing outside of a jewelry store.

Uzu was staring at something in the window with an almost longing expression on her face before she seemed to realise that he was still there and quickly turned away and started walking again. Kakashi looked from her back to the window and saw a silver and mother of pearl, heart shaped locket with little blue flowers and a small purple butterfly on it and cocked his head and tried to think of why she had wanted to come out in the village today.

It took him several minutes as he ran after her to keep from being left behind, but he finally figured it out. Her birthday was three days away, and her father had asked her what she wanted as a gift. She hadn't been able to answer him, but Kakashi now had a pretty good idea of what she wanted. He made a mental note to remember the name of the shop and what the locket looked like so that he could come back and get it later.

Uzu spent the rest of the day closed up in her room, when Kakashi banged on the door a few times, and frowned when he received no answer from her side of the door. "Uzu? Uzu, baby are you alright? Hey, hey answer me, damn it!" Kakashi yelled as he hit the door once with the flat of his hand for emphasis and waited for a second before trying the knob and swearing to throttle her for not even calling out and telling him that the door was open to begin with as he pushed it open a little bit and saw her laying on her bed on her back with her eyes closed.

He sighed and shook his head as he entered the room and moved over to the bed and picked up the book on her bed side table and sat down on the bed next to her head and leaned back against the head board and opened the book and started flipping through it. He had some time to kill until she woke up.

* * *

He ended up reading the whole damn book and was crying by the time she woke up and sat up to check the time. "Shi? What are you doing in here?" She asked curiously as he hid his face behind the book.

"J-Just reading."

"Is that my savage book?"

"Yeah."

"Are you crying?"

"N-No, you stupid girl, I just h-have dust in my eye." Kakashi lied as he wiped at his eye with the back of his hand as the door opened and his father peeked in.

"Uzu, dinners-whoa! What the hell did you to Kakashi?" Sakumo almost yelled, he had never seen his son cry before aside from when he had been a new born infant.

"We're talking about our feeling and stuff. Would you like to join?" Uzu asked with an evil smile, Sakumo put his hands up and slowly backed away. Whatever was going on had to be soem really heavy shit to make his boy cry.

"No thanks, I've got to....go beat up some random person. Bye!" Kakashi glared at her. What an evil little thing he had married.

"He's probably thinking that you've ruined me some how."

"Oh, hows that?" She asked curiously as she leaned back on the bed until she was laying down again. He chuckled and brushed her hair back away from her face.

"He probably thinks that I've come out of the closet or something."

"Mmm, that sounds like it could be funny to watch. Wanna put on one of my dresses and see what he does?" She said evilly as she grinned at him. He snorted and thought about it for a second.

"That just might be fun, but if you take any pictures of him freaking out, I get copies."

"Sweet, lets find you something pretty." Kakashi grinned as she scrambled off of the bed and across the room and started pulling out outfits while he laughed. This was going to be good.

He walked out of Uzu's room fifteen minuites later wearing a scarlet red sun dress with frills, and walked down the hall to the kitchen where his father and Minito were both speaking about their plans to throw Uzu a birthday party and asked, "Does this outfit make my chest look flat?" Both sets of eyes were on him in an instant before the two men paled and Sakumo flipped the kitchen table over on top of Minito as he roared.

"OH MY GOD! My Son Is Broken! Quick get a hammer, fix him, fix him!"


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi staggered out of the dining room thirty minutes later holding his head and groaning as Sakumo stood just in the door way holding a hammer and panting like he had just run a marathon. "Are you back to normal now?" He asked in between pants as Kakashi turned his head to glare at him.

"You bastard. You hit me in the head with a fucking hammer."

"You sound suprised, son."

"I'm not. I'm just stunned that you would take things so far."

"Me! What about you? Your the fourteen year old boy wearing a bloody slinky dress!"

"Maybe I wanted to look pretty. Did that ever occure to you?" Kakashi hissed as he rubbed his sore head. Sakumo growled at him while Minito stood in the door way with a hand full of Sakumo's shirt, holding him in place so that he could'nt move any closer to his wounded son.

"No. And it shoul'nt occure to you either, boy." Sakumo hissed as Minito finally managed to take the hammer from him and pushed him back.

"Are you okay Kashi?" Minito asked as he stood firmly in Sakumos way, to block him from furthur harming the boy.

Kakashi gave the man a bored look, or maybe that was the only thing he could muster since his father had almost split his skull open. "I'm good, just-"

Something whizzed by Minito's leg, followed by a thud and Sakumos scream of outrage. _Oh dear god, why do I have to put up with shit? _Minito wondered as Kakashi gave his dad a cheeky grin.

"Mother fucker! You fucking shit bird! That hurt!" Sakumo roared and Minito had to grab him to keep him from lunging at his son and looked down, there were three shuriken embeded in his leg. Minito cringed, no wonder the man was pissed.

Kakashi shrugged, the motion causing one of the frilly sleeves on his dress to slip off of his shoulder, enraging his father even more if the way he was struggling was any indication at all as the boy turned and walked back down the hall to Uzu's room. She was sitting on the bed waiting for him to return.

"Hey." Kakashi said from the door way. She smiled and looked him over.

"Going to get dressed now?"

"Yeah, dads about to loose it big time, so I probably should." Kakashi said as he bent and picked up his pants as she got up off of the bed and walked over to him and grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the door, suprising him.

"Hey, what are you-" He started to say but stopped when she pressed her body against him.

"You look kind of hot in this dress Shi." She said as she kissed his chin. His eyes widened so much that they looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"And if you take it off I can't do this." She said in a husky voice as she slipped her hand under neath the skirt and wrapped her fingers around his dick, he hissed and ground his hips against her hand.

"Uzu, what are you doing?" He asked as she started to move her hand up and down along his aching length.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?"

It felt like she was driving him crazy just for fun. _But it feels so damn good._ He thought as he let his head fall back against the door.

"I know I've been mean to you lately, so I thought that I would kind of make it up to you." She said as she kissed his lips, sliding her tongue along his lower lip until he opened up for her. A moan escaping him as she kissed him so sweetly.

She pulled away from him and took a step or so back and grasped the fabric of her skirt in her small hands and lifted it up so that he could see that she was'nt wearing panties. "Do you want to put it in? Do you want to cum?"

Kakashi growled, the sound low and feral as he moved away from the door and grabbed her, one hand going between her legs while the other covered her mouth, his face pressed against her neck as he toppled them both down onto her bed. "You know I do. Will you let me?" he asked breathlessly. She moaned and arched her back under him, her eyes closing in pleasure and nodded her head as he withdrew his fingers and examined them closely to make sure that she was wet enough to take him.

He removed his hand and kissed her mouth as he pushed his weeping cock inside of her in one thrust, drinking in her gasp as he tangled his fingers with hers and rocked his hips violently. Pushing himself deeper inside of her slick heat. He wanted her. He needed to hear her scream, as much as he wanted to cum.

He broke the kiss and smiled down at her as she griped his fingers tightly, and panted as he brushed up against her sweet spot. She screamed and arched her back, as he grinned. Let the payback begin! He thought happily as he hit the same spot again, she whimpered and bit her lower lip as he licked her neck along her jugular vein. Fasinated by the vibrations he felt under his tongue. "I love you." She sobbed as he hit her sweet spot again. He nearly fell on top of her, all the stregnth ion his body draining away as he heard those three precious words.

He gritted his teeth and crushed her against his chest and quickened his pace and whispered the same words to her as they both came. "I love you Uzu. I love you so much."


	16. Chapter 16

Later that day Kakashi slipped out of Uzu's room wearing nothing but his pants and walked down the hall to the kitchen where his dad and sensei were sitting, again. Sakumo gave him a quick look and sighed. Bout time his boy straitened up and put his pants back on. "Whats going on Kashi?" Minito asked curiously. Kakashi grinned at them and walked over to the fridge and pulled some things out to make himself and Uzu something to eat.

"What are you planning to do for Uzu's birthday?" the teen asked as he pulled out a plastic container and sniffed what was inside and cringed, that needed to be thrown out. The two men went unusually quiet and turned to look at him.

"We were planning a party for her. What about you?" Minito asked and suddenly wished he had'nt, the leer on the boys face was telling.

"Don't you dare something dirty about my baby girl." Minito growled at him. Kakashi shrugged.

"I found what I'm going to get for her." Kakashi said with a smile. Minito snapped his fingers and looked pissed.

"I still haven't figured out what to get for her! Why did you figure something out so fast?"

"I was kind of hoping that you would be left twisting in the wind a while longer." Sakumo said to his son as he took a drink of his long neck. Kakashi flipped him off.

"_Bastard_."

"What did you say Kashi?"

"I said mustard. I need mustard. Ya know, for my sandwich." Kakashi said with an innocent look. Sakumo glared at him as Minito's eye started to twitch. He should just give the two a set of katana's and look the other way. _What ever happens happens._ It sounded like a good plan. Minito mused as he tried not to let himself panic, he would need to stay calm when he was this close to the two because they could both smell fear, just like toddlers and wild anilmals.

He shuddered and looked at the table while the two glared at each other just a little bit longer.

"What were you planning to do for her party?" Kakashi asked suddenly. Minito looked at him while Sakumo turned away from his son with a pout on his face, it might have been cute if he was'nt a middle aged man with an uncontrolable semi demonic son.

"I'm planning to take her shopping tomorrow for a pretty dress and-" Minito paused when Kakashi growled.

"Who are you inviting?"

"Just a few people, mostly ones that don't mind that she's the Kyuubi vessel, your genin. Gai and a few others." Minito said and watched the boy snapp the silver steel knif in his hand in half with his finger tips.

"No dresses. No skirts. No shirts that have no sleeves or are low cut. In fact she should wear pants and really baggy shirts from now on."

"Jeez Kashi, feeling just a little possessive there, aren't you?" Minito asked with an amused smile.

"I thought he was planning to suffocate her myself." Sakumo said with a grin. Kakashi growled again and chucked half of the steel knife in his hand at his dad's head. The man ducked and snarled at him.

"Cut it out or the next time I hit you with a hammer I'll finsh you off." Sakumo warned with an icy glare. Kakashi gave him a mock salute and a cheeky grin.


	17. Chapter 17

The day of Uzu's birthday party, Kakashi grabbed his weapons pouch and headed outside to plant himself firmly at the front gate to the Hatake house after switching out the clothes that Uzu had laid out the night before. There was no way in hell he was letting her show that much skin to anyone but him. Period.

It was about noon when the guests started to show up. First up was some of Sakumo's friends, Kakashi allowed them in because they were adults and there for too old to be compitition for Uzu's affections. Gai was allowed through, but only after he passed Kakashi's test, which consisted of several questions, and a genjutsu simulation.

But when the kids that Minito had invited started to show up. Kakashi started to get really agressive. He stopped one of the young Hyuga kids and told him that he would rain down the wrath of a thousand hells if he hit on Uzu for any reason.

"Should we stop him?"

"Nah, Uzu will make him heel if he does'nt settle down."

"Should I be worried?" Sakumo asked as he and Minito watched as someone failed one of Kakashi's tests and was laid out flat when the teen punched the boy.

Both men cringed in sympathy, poor kid. Uzu walked out of the house in a mini skirt, and white long sleeved half shirt over sky blue mesh and heels. Her long silky hair was up in a ponytail with curls. Minito's jaw dropped as he shook Sakumo's shoulder to get his attention. Sakumo looked at his daughter in law and nearly had a stroke. She looked like a punk/hooker! She stopped in front of them and smiled and she truned around.

"How do I look?"

"Like a hooker." Minito choked out. Sakumo nodded his head mutely.

Uzu smiled at them. "Good, this is really all I had since someone who shall remain nameless hid my dress. So I'm going to go mingle and teach that boy a lesson." She said with an evil grin as she walked past them and over to her guests.

"She's going to get someone killed." Sakumo said in alarm as she linked her arm with one of his freinds and walked with him, laughing. The sound had drawn Kakashi's attention like a flame drew moths.

The look on the teen's face was priceless as he looked at his wife. A strange cross between horror, and excitment. What the hell did she think that she was doing? He wanted to know. Really he did. Surely she was'nt testing his control, she was young.....not insane. Or stupid. So what the fuck was she doing dropping somehitng and bending down at the waist to pick it up, letting her mini skirt ride up until he and everyone else could almost see the cheeks of her butt.

Kakashi made a funny sound as the guy next to her cocked his head and checked her bottom out.

"Oh my god." Sakumo said as he watched his son leave the gate, and push his way through the crowd toward Uzu, while Minito snickered.

This was going to be bad, he knew that. But he could'nt stop laughing, even though it was'nt funny. His little girl was exactly like her mother had been when she would fight with him. Instead of yelling or screaming, or throwing things at his head...she would always put on her most reveiling clothes and go for a walk about the village and drive him crazy with lust and jealousy. It was no different here.

She was doing the same thing her mother had done, to her own husband. It was so scary that it was funny. This was'nt a fight that Kakashi could'nt win without a whole lot of pain and suffering. Kakashi stood behind his wife with a dark look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. "Uzu, what the fuck do you think your doing?" He growled as she turned to look at him with those wide pretty violet eyes.

"Oh Kakashi, done making yourself look stupid." She said cheerfully. Kakashi bared his teeth at her and growled again, the sound vibrating deep in his chest as he reached out and grasped her upped arm.

"Answer my question, girl. What are you doing out here looking like-"

"Like a hooker? Oh yeah about that, you see I did have a proper outfit to wear for the party, but some idiot did something with it, and all I had left was this. Is'nt that funny?" Uzu said with a sunny smile. Not the least bit concerned that all eyes were on her. And some of them were not in a good way.

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair as he considered her. Well if this was how she was going to play, he would just have to lock her up somewhere where no one could see what he was going to do to retaliate.


	18. Chapter 18

Kakashi threw open the door to the room closest and walked inside with Uzu still struggling against his back, and threw her down a pile of old blankets and immidiatly closed the door and locked it. "My, but you look adorable when your so angry." He commented, as he turned back to look her over, her skirt had ridden up even farther and was buched up around her hips as she glared at him. What the hell was he doing ragging her into a suppy closet? She had guests to greet.

"What are we doing here Kakashi?"

"Can't you tell?" He asked innocently a he shrugged off his vest, then reached down and unbuttoned his pants. Uzu looked wary now, he would'nt dare fuck her when there were people outside.

"Since you like showing what you have to offer so much, I thought that I would give you a nice long ride." _And show you who it is that you belong too_. He thought darkly as he dropped to his knees in between her legs and ran his finger tips along the inside of her thighs, causing her to squirm. His hands tearing at her skimpy shirt so that he could palm her breasts and suckle them until they ached. She twitched as he ripped her panties right down the middle and sank a finger inside of her damp pussy.

She hissed and arched her back as he slipped two more fingers inside of her stretching her so that he would'nt end up hurting her since he doubted that he would be able to hold back even a little bit. "Your so fucking tight, so infuriating-" He groaned as he with drew his fingers from he tight sheath and pushed his cock all the way insie of her in one thrust, making her scream and dig her finger nails into the wood floor next to her.

"So goddamn soft-" He panted as he gripped hr hips and leaned over her captureing her mouth with his own as he rocked his hips and ground himself against her.

"So warm-" He muttered as he trailed kisses down her throat, playfully nipping at the soft smooth skin. His anger and irritation from before melting away bit by bit with each thust of his hips. He wanted to dig himself so deep under her skin that she would have to amputate her limbs to get rid of him. Wanted to dig a hole in her heart, and crawl inside an fill it.

"Did you really think that I would'nt get jealous of the males outside? When they were looking at you, when they were desiring you. Your so damn beautiful-" He panted as he kissed her again. His mouth covering hers, muffleing her scream of pleasure, drinking it in as he felt his body shutter and his seed spill out into her warm body. He would see to it she came as many times as her little black heart could stand before it threatened to give out.

He sat back on his heels and reached into one of the pouches that were around his upper leg and pulled out a soldier pill and popped it in his mouth and chewed. Ah the sacrifices he made to keep his mate happy. He closed his eyes and waited unitl he felt his chakra building in his body and sighed as he glanced down at his wife, with a wary smile on his face as he pulled her legs up over his shoulders and leaned down and kissed her roughly on the lips then muttered, "Time for round two."

(___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________)

Minato and Sukumo were starting to get anxious. It had been over three hours since Kakashi had dragged Uzu into the storage room, and there had only been a few moans and a couple of screams to indicate that the kid had'nt totally lost it and killed his mate just yet. But it had become strangely silent in the past few minutes. Sakumo was about to go over to the door and pry it open when the door opened and Kakashi walked out carrying Uzu bridal style in his arms.

The exhausted girl lay limply in his arms wrapped tightly in an old blanket, little redish purple marks scattered all over the skin of her neck and shoulder, her lips wollen from his kisses.

Kakashi stopped in front of the two fathers and smiled. "Poor thing just could'nt stay counsious any longer. I'm going to call it a day, night." H said cheerfully as he carried his wife indoors, completely ignoreing the stunned looks from both orf the fathers, as well as all of the guests.


	19. Chapter 19

The next mornig Kakashi came up out of a dead sleep, sniffing the air. Something smelled mouth wateringly sweet. He sniffed a bit more before pin pointing the sorce of the scent as his wife and narrowed his eyes and leaned over the sleeping female and pressed his face against the skin of her neck and breathed deep. The scent had a nearly instant effect on his body, causng him to tense as the scent sent an almost painful jolt of lust strait to his groin, causing his dick to harden.

He hissed and moved away from her to tak care of his throbbing problem but could'nt seem to cum to get it to go away. He growled in irritation as Uzu moaned and turned over onto her back, the sheets falling away from her sensitive breasts making her twitch and groan in her sleep.

Fuuuuck, she was in heat. It was the only thing that he could think of that would be the cause of his current problem. His monthly motal enemy had finally made it's appearance. And it was driving him crazy! The scent of her blood and her slick heat was eating away at his control, his sanity until he found himself yenking the covers back from her body and climbing into bed and covering her with his body.

The preditor in him recognising that this was it's chance to mate with the female of his choice in a more binding fashion. She moaned softly as she felt his tongue slide over her skin before latching onto one of her niples and suckling hard before trailing soft punishing nips along the swells of her breasts to her shoulders and almost came right away when his aching legnth slid inside of her moist heat.

She moaned softly and stirred as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly in his arms as he thrust his hips almost violently, mindlessly against hers, burying his cock as deep inside of her as he could before he shuddered and came. "Kashi?" She mutered his name in her sleepy husky voice drawing his eye to her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she felt him shift his hold on her to her hips, his fnger nails biting into the soft flesh of her hips as he lifted her hips so that they were at an angle and started thrusting again. He just could'nt help himself, she was so soft, so wet and his fucking dick ached and refused to stay down and behave.

She gasped and arched her back and clenched around him as he bushed up against her sweet spot. Kakashi growled and hit the same spot again, wanting her to squeeze him and milk him for everything he had. She made soft throaty sound of distress that made him pause to look at her. He could'nt find the words to speak so he reached out and stroked her damp hair back from her face and made a low keening whine.

"Your hurting me. Let go." Uzu said as she pushed at his shoulders in an effort to get him to let go of her. Her body already felt raw and sore from his almost abusive use of it the night before. He growled at herand gripped her hips tighter and yanked her back against him causing her to scream in pain this time as she felt something tear inside of her, before she reared back her hand and puched him in the face effectively knocking him off of her and tumble off of the bed.

Kakashi hit the floor on his shoulder with a loud thud followed by a yelp of pain and slowly pushed himself upright and peeked over the top of the bed at his mate. Something had displeasded her, but he was'nt sure what it was. Or what he coud do to make it better as she lay there on the bed sobbing, blood running down the inside of her thighs and forming a small pool under her. Kakashi climbed back onto the bed and whined again as he looked at the blood. His need to mate momentarily forgotten and replaced with worry.

"It hurts, it hurts, no more please. No more I cant take it right now." She sobbed as she curled up on her side and tried to breath through the pain, but it hurt so much. It felt like one of her organs had been ripped open, she could almost feel the blood leakng out of the injured piece of soft tissue. She had only felt a searng pain like this once before and that had been when someone had stabbed her in the back, severing her spinal cord in half and nicking her heart.

She had almost died from that wound, but amasingly enough she had survived. She might survive this too if Kakashi would stop whining and leave her alone. "Kashi, go get my dad. I think I need to go to the hospital." She hissed as he shifted on the bed, causing the matress to dip under her and forcing her to move when she didn't need too.

Kakashi gave a loud yipping sound and bolted for the door and threw it open with a bang, as it hit her dresser and knocked over a vase that hit the floor and shattered as he ran down the hall to the kitchen where both fathers were currently sitting, drinking coffee and talking about Sakumo's hopless son when she heard two sets of startled screams coming from both men as Kakashi reache them and grabbed Minto while standing there completely naked and aroused.

The funny thought their comicall, horrified expressions was enough to make her smile despite the pain as Kakashi dragged her father down the hall she could hear the man screaming almost hysterically, "Sakumo your son has finally lost it! I don't wanna be humped by him! I'm a good girl, a good, good girl! Save me you bastard!"

(___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________)

Ha,hahahahahhaha! I cant stop laughing! The sad part is that I could actually picture how this is going down in my mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Sakumo didn't know what to do, he had never seen Kakashi like this before and was'nt sure how to react to his son appearing in the kitchen naken with blood smeared around his privates and simply decided to turn the other way; whatever happens to Minato, happens. He planned to get good and foxed to help block out the sound of the Hokage's screams.

Kakashi glanced down at his sensei with a digusted look on his face as he dragged him down the hall kicking and screaming. He knew that he had some pretty wierd tendencies when he went wolf boy on everyone, but he seriously doubted that he would bother humping Minato for any reason, he was too loud, he smelled funny, he had really bad breath, and no curves at all. Kakashi doubted that he would even bother to look at him twice for those reasons alone.

All in all he was a very unattractive package, but Uzu...she was sweet. She was everything that he could ever want or ask for all wrapped up in one small petite package. She was quiet, she smelled nice (wonderfully nice in his opinion) her breath didn't smell, and she had some good curves for a kid her age.

And that wonderfully volital temper of hers, ah he could sit around and make her mad forever just to watch her put together strange punishments for him to suffer. He could honestly say that he was far from displeased with his choice in mate, which was why he worried about her so damn much. He stopped in front of the bed room door and looked in to see her still laying on her side facing away from the door and make a loud whining sound as he let go of Minato and went over to her and pulled the covers up over her naked trembling body.

She was gritting her teeth so hard that he was suprised that her jaw had'nt broken under the sheer force of it. He made that keening whine sound again and Minato finally calmed enough to realise that something was wrong with Uzu and got to his feet and ran over to the bed and pushed Kakashi side and yelled for Sakumo to get in the room now.

Sakumo set his long neck down and swallowed what was in his mouth and shook his head. e did not want to see his son humping the Hokage. No way, no how, no, no, no, no.

"Sakumo if you dont get your ass in here in three seconds I'm sending Kakashi in after you!" Minato roared as he used what little medical knowledge and such to check Uzu, but it was only after he rolled her over that his heart nearly stopped. He could see a large redish pusple place under the skin of her abdomen and knew that on of her organs had some how ruptured.

Sakumo sighed took another drink of his beer and stood then called back, "Fine, if you really want to be a bastard about this....I'll even point out what Kakashi is doing wrong." Like maybe forgetting to gag the loud blond. Yeah, a gag would be nice. He thought darkly as he prowled down the hall and stopped cold when he saw Minato leaning over Uzu.

What the hell? Minato turned and looked at him before yelling, "Don't just stand there! Go get a doctor!"

Sakumo started to turn to go when he realised just how bad the situation was. Uzu was wounded, badly to make both his son and her father act so strangely. And there was'nt a doctor in the village that would treat her because of the demon she contained. _Oh shit...._


	21. Chapter 21

What the hell? Minato turned and looked at him before yelling, "Don't just stand there! Go get a doctor!"

Sakumo started to turn to go when he realised just how bad the situation was. Uzu was wounded, badly to make both his son and her father act so strangely. And there was'nt a doctor in the village that would treat her because of the demon she contained. _Oh shit.... _

How was he going to pull this off? Sakumo wondered as he stopped just outside his front door, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. He knew that he should go find a doctor but at the moment he also knew that no one would treat Uzu. They were under the mistaken impression that the village was better off without her. The fools.

He took several shuttering breaths and tried to steady his nerves and clear his mind enough to come up with a plan. Minato and Kakashi both had a fairly decent amount of medical training, they may be able to help Uzu if they had the medical supplies. After making a mental list and reassureing himself that this _was_ the best and only way to help Kakashi's female he took off running.

It took him several minutes to get to the hospital, and to grab several things. Pain drugs that would put Uzu to sleep, some rubber gloves, syringes, and needles, several sergical knives, a needle and some thread, some sterlization soap, and rubbing alcahol. Four bags of blood type AB positive and put them all in a bag and ran all the way back home. The entire round trip took twenty minutes, much too long for this sort of situation. And yet it was really all he could do. If Tsunade was still in the village it would be different, but she had left years ago. Only months after Uzu had been born.

She had stuck around long enough to ensure that the girl would survive and then left. The selfish bitch.

He ran down the hall carrying his stolen goods and saw the fleeting look of hope on Minato's face as he turned to look at him, before his face went blank. "Minato, you should know by now that no one would treat her." Sakumo panted.

The cold distant look on the blond man's face was telling. Someone would pay for this, dearly. "Of course not, Sakumo..... It is'nt like she's someone's daughter. Or someone precious...." Minato muttered darkly as Uzu opened her eyes to look at him. His words cutting through her concious mind like a knife. _Daddy? _Why would he say something like that? He caught the look of pain on her face and for once knew that it was'nt because of her wound and looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself for muttering those damned words where she could hear them.

Those were _not_ his feeling. She was someone precious. She was his baby girl. He was just pissed that no one else saw her as anything but the demon inside of her. "What did you bring?" Minato asked as Uzu reached for Kakashi who wasted no time in leaning down and wrapping his arms around her and carefully, due to her wound, pulled her up against his front and curled his spine around her as he stared at Minato.

That had been more than a little careless of the man. And if Uzu had'nt been in enough pain from her ruptured organ and in dyer need of treatment and comfort, Kakashi would have taken his former sensei out back and beat him to death for what he had just said. "I brought some stuff so that we could treat her ourselves." Sakumo said as he used his arm to sweep off the dresser across the room and tried not to cringe as the small glass bottles and such all hit the floor and shattered as he laid out the things that he had gotten.

Minato looked it all over and nodded his head in approval, this might work. As ninja it was their job to know the human anatomy as well as any doctor so this would work out fine. Sakumo had'nt forgotten a single thing in was all there. "Kakashi, go scrub yourself clean, your going to be my assistant."

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding and carefully slipped himself free and settled his mate back on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin to help her keep warm and ran into the bathroom after grabbing the sterilization soap and started scrubbing his hands as he heard Minato chuckle and whisper to his father. "I think your son is the only person I've ever met who would try to preform life saving sergery on someone while naked and aroused."

Sakumo sighed then muttered. "Yeah, he's always been great at multi tasking....but this is a bit weird. We should probably coax him into putting some pants on."

"I doubt it would work, he feels totally comfortable letting it hang out."

"Yeah.....sorry about that." Sakumo said as Kakashi came running out of the bathroom and handed the soap to Minato who shrugged his shoulders and told Sakumo to put Uzu under so that she would'nt feel anything and walked into the bathroom ot wash the top three layers of skin off of his hands. Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed montering Uzu's breathing patterns and almost howled when her breathing became laybored, what little color that she had in her face draining away to stark white. He made that keening whining sound again and looked up at his father who glanced at his son with a worried expression on his face.

He hoped this worked. He had no desire to bury both of the kids because the villagers were fools. And he knew that would be exactly what he would be doing if they failed to stop the bleeding and drain the blood from the wound. He already could tell that his son was fully prepaired to lay down and die if the girl died. "Kakashi, this will work so try not to worry so much." Sakumo said gently as he brushed Uzu's damp hair back from her face.

Maybe it was the father in him, but he simply refused to believe anything less than that. She would live, anything less was forbidden.


	22. Chapter 22

Wow it's been a while huh? I'm starting this part of the story with a three year time skip to move the story along. enjoy.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

three years later-

Uzu lay on her stomach on her bed, her eyes closed as Kakashi leaned over her and brushed her soft hair back from her nape and kissed her. She stretched and smiled softly as she sighed and turned over and looked at him. She had grown up so nicely in the past three years, her small body filling out well enough to distract anyone who looked at her. "Hey." She said in a sleepy husky voice as he grinned down at her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly, he had gotten into the habit of asking her that every time she seemed to go into heat and was serviced by him. Especially after the incident that had happened three years ago when some of her internal organs had ruptured and almost killed her._ If her dad had'nt had any medical knowledge at all..._

She would be dead now.

"I'm fine Shi. Just sleepy." Uzu said as she reached out and ran the back of her knuckles along his cheek. He smiled at her and held her hand against his cheek and kissed her palm lovingly.

"Well, I guess that's normal for someone in your condition, little dove." He said gently as he pulled the covers up over her shoulders and tucked the corners around her body so that she would'nt catch a chill. Getting sick now would hurt the baby.

"It's not a condition Shi, it's a blessing." _Just six more months of hell, and that's it. Just six more months. _Uzu thought as she counted down the moments to her child's birth.

"You didn't think so when you were puking earlier. In fact I remember you swearing and telling me that you were going to have me fixed so that you never suffered morning sickness again." Kakashi said in amusment as she scowled at him.

"Keep looking so _happy_ with yourself and _I will cut it off_." Uzu said tiredly as he grinned at her. He was so happy about the baby, she would'nt spoil his happiness by nuetering him today, but only if he let her leave the bedroom for once later on...after a nap. A nice long nap with her favorite pillow.

"Do you need anything, love? Food, a drink, a full body massage, more sex?" Kakashi asked hopefully, honestly there was nothing hotter than making love with his pregnat mate. The pregnacy made her body so very sensitive, and she was just so much fun to play with, he just could'nt seem to stop himself or keep his hands off of her for any legnth of time.

Uzu snorted in amusment. "You wish, lover boy."

"That's big daddy to you honey, and don't forget it." Kakashi said as he leaned over her again and laid his head on the back of her shoulder. She tensed under him for a second, his long shaggy hair tickling her back, shoulder and nape until she wanted to squirm. He chuckled and rubbed his head back and forth against her skin, knowing that it would drive her crazy.

And it did. She was squirming and twitching under him before she finally growled and snapped, "And what is so damn big about you Shi?"

"Ow. Ow. That hurt." Kakashi said as he lifted his head up off of her back and stared down at her in open mouthed shock. Ow, his masculine pride. Those damn pregnacy hormones made her mean sometimes. But whatever, he could live with it.

Uzu turned to look at him and grinned evilly as she pushed him off fo the bed and snickered when he hit the floor with a loud thud and a yelp. After almost four years of being mated to her, you would think he was used to such abuse so early in the morning but obviously not. He always looked so suprised when she pushed him off of the bed. But she thought it was sweet that she could still suprise him.

She grabbed his pillow and hugged it as she flopped back down in bed and peeked at him from over his side of the bed and smiled. "That was an evil thing to say to a delicate man." Kakashi said as he pushed himself upright and glared at her. She snickered at him and reached out and tugged on a silver lock of his hair. He had such soft pretty hair. She hoped that thier kid took after him more than her.

"Yeah, but you should have known it was coming."

He grinned at her, he had known it was coming, he merely chose to act all suprised and hurt to make her feel better since her pregnacy made her feel bad about things. He had never really known before that women had so much to worry about as expectant mothers. Nor did he understand a lot of the things that they worried about.

They worried that they were getting fat. They worried about weather or not they would lose the baby weight. They worried about eating right, even when they were eating nothing but junk. Their moods went from happy to sad in .02 seconds for no real reason at all, and some of them got violent.

Uzu for instance during her first month of pregnacy had punched him in the face every time he had touched her, and had gotten into the habit of punching him again if he didn't touch her. But that was part of the whole 'I no longer feel attractive to my man' thing and that much he understood. Sort of.

"Your looking a little sleepy, honey. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No, I want you to pick yourself up and get up here and let me lay on you."

Kakashi shrugged and climbed up off of the floor and moved to the other side of the bed and settled himself in the middle of the matress so that she could lay on him without worrying about falling out of bed like she had last time and sat perfectly still as she moved over to him and lay her self against his side and lay her head on his chest so that she could listen to his heart beating under her ear, a habit that she had developed after sharing the bed with him for so long.

He curled his arm around her and rested one palm over the small bump where his offspring was resting and smiled as she drifted to sleep.


	23. funny side chapter

Two hours after Uzu had fallen asleep, Kakashi slipped from the bed and went to make her something to eat for lunch. He walked into the kitchen and smiled when he caught sight of his dad and sensei sitting there trying to enjoy their day off but it looked like the two had been stuck doing yard work or something to that effect since Minato's face was burnt, and he had dirt on his hands, shirt and face.

Kakashi's dad didn't look much better to be perfectly honest. The man had leaves and a couple of twigs sticking out of his silver hair, his face was; for once without his favorite mask and he had a desolate look on his face to match Minato's. They looked like they had waged war on the plant life outside...and lost miserably.

"Back from the trenchs already?" Kakashi asked in an amused tone as he grabbed a loaf of bread out of the cubbard and put it on the counter.

The two were quiet for a second or so before Minato burst into tears and started babbling something about the horror's of gardening and Sakumo reached out and patted the man on the back while Kakashi shook his head. He didn't understand what was so terrible about gardening or keeping a strait lawn, but then again the last time he had even seen his sensei's house was when he had thought he was walking through a damn jungle. The weeds and grass had been so high he had had a hell of a time fighting his way through it just to get to the front door. If not for Gai hearing his distressed swearing and swinging on a vine from one of the tree's like bloody George of the jungle, Kakashi had no doubt that Minato's front yard might have claimed his life.

And there for a while he had even been able to picture himself as a little Kakashi skelliton, wrapped in weeds, his fingers curled around a kunai knife that he would have used in his final moments to carve a message to Minato. He had even planned what he was going to say.

Something along the lines of 'What the fuck?' or 'Damn you and your yard!' or maybe to be really mean depending on how much he would have been suffering he would have carved 'Father! Avenge my death-' then under that carve 'Minato did it'.

He knew that Minato was the Kage and that he rarely had time to himself at all, but that was no excuse for letting the weeds and grass of his front lawn conume his house.

He sighed and grabbed some sandwich stuff from the fridge, some honey ham, turkey, cheese, mayo and mustard and set them all on the counter before fishing out a snickers bar, a pepsi cola and some milk. Say what you like about him, but Kakashi liked indulging's Uzu's new cravings a bit. And if he didn't she got really, really mean.

"How is Uzu son?" Sakumo asked as he turned ot look at Kakashi as he put Uzu's food together. Kakashi glanced at him and smiled a bit. His father was asking if she was alright because she had been cleaning out the gutters outside and had a dizzy spell and fallen off of the ladder three days ago. If Asuma had'nt been passing by looking for one of them, and taken her to the hospital, she might have lost the baby.

"She's fine. As mean spirited and playful as always."

"But your still worried about her."

"Of course I am. She's my mate and the baby is my child, it's normal for me to worry."

"I never said it was'nt normal, son. Is she getting enough rest, like the doctors said?"

"Yes. I've been enforcing the doctors orders by staying with her as much as possible."

"I wondered why you were'nt going on missions right now." Sakumo said thoughtfully as he looked at Minato, who had seemingly fallen into an even deeper depression since five minutes ago and was curled up on the floor on his side in the fetal position sucking his thumb. Sakumo sighed and looked at the man like he'd like to step on him.

"Are you really our Hokage?"

"Is he sucking his thumb again?" Kakashi asked curiously, his attention shifting form his task to look at the man on the floor. The darker part of his personality sensing weakness that it wanted to exploite.

"He is. You knew that he did shit like this?"

"Yes."

"And you still voted for him to be our Hokage?" Sakumo asked in disbelief. Kakashi gave him an evil looking grin.

"Yup."

"Why?" Sakumo asked curiously, and instantly wanted to take the question back. Whatever his son had thought about Minato when he had voted for him to become Hokage, was a) very bad, or b) very evil.

"I thought it would be funny for someone to catch him freaking out like this. You do have to admit, that it would be pretty damn funny-" Kakashi said as he liked some of the mayo that had gotten on his fingers off and put the top half of the sandwich together with the bottom part. "But all in all he has done a great job, so really there should'nt be any problems with his personality quirks."

Riigggghhhhttt. Well his son did have a point he supposed. _To each their own._


End file.
